


Modern Day Cain

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, also bipolar south because i project, and they all boil down to she deserved better, basically it’s just north dies, i have a lot of feelings about south, yes the title is a reference to the idkhow song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The argument that ended in a death.
Relationships: Agent North Dakota & Agent South Dakota (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Modern Day Cain

“South, stop overreacting.”

She stopped in her tracks. They were in the middle of an argument that started over them being lost and she was going to go calm down. North didn’t know the directions to where they were going and South was already on edge because of that. 

But being told she’s overreacting is the one thing that for sure sends her off the edge.

She turned back around, borderline marching back over to him. Each step loud enough to echo around them. She stopped mere inches away and looked up at him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Her voice was eerily quiet. There was a tremor to it, knowing if she yelled it might trigger a manic episode, and that’s the least thing she wants right now. She’s been getting better and she doesn’t want her brother to ruin her progress.

North crossed his arms with a huff. “Well then stop getting angry over everything. I know you have your problems, but you’re an adult. Anger can’t be your answer to everything.”

South’s mind went fuzzy with rage, any coherent comeback draining like water in a sink. She started shaking with anger, matching her tone from before. Her jaw was clenched shut, only managing to let out a small “Can you shut up?”. 

North opened up his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a crunch as South landed a punch to his nose before he could even get a word out. 

He heavily recoiled with a yell, tears falling from his eyes almost as fast as the blood from his nose. Before he could react with anything more than that, South took out her gun and hit North as hard as she could over the head. It sent him to the ground. 

Just from the look in her eyes North knew one of them wouldn’t be walking away from this. 

And North knew it wouldn’t be him. 

South stared down at him, breathing heavy and pulse quick. “I’m fucking sick of being treated like a god damn kid! You act so high and mighty, but who's the high and mighty one now?!” She asked as she gestured to him on the ground. 

He was about to reply but his words quickly turned into a pained scream as South shot him in the foot. “It’s my turn to talk now!”

“I joined this shit to finally get away from you- finally make a name for myself that wasn't just your twin- but you just had to ruin it for me. You didn’t steal enough attention from mom so you had to suck up any attention from that director bitch too! Was ruining my life once not enough?!”

North laid there not knowing how to reply. He ignored Theta’s pleas to accept the request to inject painkillers so he could get up and leave, or even just activate a shield. 

South continued on. “You know, I’ve been trying to get better- to put aside all the hate I’ve felt towards you since we’ve been born,- but I just can’t. Because there’s just this little something getting in the way.” She let out a laugh. “And I know exactly what’s holding me back.”

Just as she said that, the twins heard steps coming distantly from behind South. A bitter but real reminder as to why they were on the run in the first place. South’s gunshot must’ve tipped him off about where they were hiding. 

South moved to stand behind North then kneeled down. She forced him to lean forward so she could rip Theta’s chip from his neck, causing North to hiss in pain. “I would say this isn’t personal,” She said as she pocketed the AI chip. “but we both know it is.” 

North stared in the direction the footsteps were coming from. “Just leave. I don’t want him to have Theta.” 

South stood up with a scoff. “Not selfish for once in your life? A surprise.” And with that, she took off. She was cocky, but knew if she stayed the fight would be over before it started. 

She ran nonstop for a couple of minutes, only stopping when she heard the distant gunshot. She reached into the pocket she had Theta in and took him out, then put the ship into the empty slot in her neck. It hurt like hell but she neared it through gritted teeth, not being able to afford the chance of being heard, and kept moving.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ johnmoments


End file.
